Alles was Buchstabiert
Alles was buchstabiert ist eine seit 2009 produzierte Neusynchronisation der RTL Serie Alles was zählt von Northan Productions. Konzept Alles was buchstabiert ist eine Impro-Synchro. Es gibt also kein Drehbuch. Gonis & Johanisbrot kennen die jeweilige Folge nicht und wissen nicht was als nächstes passiert. Es wird nicht die gesamte Originalserie neusynchronisiert, sondern nur einzelne Folgen, die beinahe wahllos ausgewählt werden. Nur einige Highlight-Folgen, wie z.B. Julians Tod wurde vorher von Gonis recherchiert und ausgewählt. Circa jede zweite Folge wird allerdings zufällig von Johanisbrot ausgewählt. Neun Folgen bilden jeweils eine Staffel, wovon insgesamt drei geplant sind. Die Handlung ist zwar von Folge zu Folge improvisiert, trotzdem gibt es eine Gesamthandlung und eine grobe Story, die Gonis & Johanisbrot sich mit der Zeit ausdachten und immer wieder versuchen einzubauen. Gonis & Johanisbrot sprechen alle Charaktere der Serie, wobei die Zuordnung, wer wen spricht, zufällig ausgewählt wird. Veröffentlichung Die Synchro wurde seit 2009 von Northan Productions auf dem Youtubekanal Kolla77 veröffentlicht. Mit der Zeit wurden die einzelnen Folgen die meistgesehen Videos auf dem Kanal. Anfang 2011 wurde RTL jedoch auf die Folgen aufmerksam und meldete sie. Da RTL alle Folgen auf einmal meldete, wurde der Kanal automatisch gelöscht, ohne das Northan Productions etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Seitdem ist Alles was zählt nicht mehr öffentlich verfügbar. Eine erneute Veröffentlichung ist nicht geplant. Die erste Staffel startete am 4. August 2009. Die zweite folgte am 2. April 2011. Die dritte und finale Staffel soll ab Sommer 2014 beginnen. Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Musik Das Titel- und Abspannlied ist "Voll genug" von den Singer-Brothers, eine Coverversion des Original-Titellieds "Nie genug" von Christina Stürmer, bei dem der Text: "Ich kriege nie genug vom Leben. Ich kriege nie genug, bist du dabei." in "Ich habe voll genug von dieser Sendung. Ich habe voll genug von diesem Scheiß." umgeändert wurde. In der Synchro selbst wird Source-Music verwendet. Häufig Soundtracks von Californication, The Movies und LOST. Wiederkehrende Titel sind: *Hank's Theme (Californication) als Übergangsmusik *How's about that (The Movies) als Übergangsmusik *The Style Council - Walls Come Tumbling Down *I'm the one you need als Sex-Theme *Lady Sa - Apple of my eye (Californication) *Kid Koala - Skanky Panky (Californication) *Danny Elfman - Tales from the Crypt als Vampir-Theme Fast jede Folge endet mit einem Lied aus dem LOST-Soundtrack von Michael Giacchino und dem charakteristischem LOST-Soundeffect der auch am Ende jeder LOST Folge zu hören ist. Vorspann Im Vorspann sind in jeder Staffel andere Hauptcharaktere zu sehen, die einen ihren Charakter beschreibenden Satz sagen. Dass bei jeder Staffel andere Charaktere zu sehen sind war nicht geplant, sondern ist Zufall. Am Ende jedes Vorspanns ist eine schlittschuhfahrende Diana zu sehen. Wegen eines Verspreches von Gonis ruft sie dabei: "Hihihi, ich fahr Rollstuhl." Dieser Versprecher und die folgenden Lacher sind seither in jedem Vorpsann zu hören. Staffel 1 Diana: Hallo, ich bin Diana. Ich bin Psychopathin. Julian: Ich bin Julian und ich bin einfach nur cool. Jenny: Ich bin dumm, kann nichts mehr und heiß Jenny. Staffel 2 Jenny: Hallo, ich bin Jenny und ich kann nichts. Typ, der nur im Intro vorkommt: Hallo, ich bin eine Person, die nur im Intro vorkommt. Umarmerin: Äh ... Umarmen? Staffel 3 Ab Staffel 3 werden im Vorpsann Frau Petri, der Typ der nur im Intro vorkommt und die Umarmerin zu sehen sein. Handlung Staffel 1 Diana ist eine Eiskunstläuferin, die von der Firma Steinkamp Wellnes Kondome gesponsert wird. In der ersten Folge erwacht sie aus bisher unbekannten Gründen im Krankenhaus. Sie ist sehr angeschlagen und muss starke Medikamente nehmen. Sie ist auf verzeifelter Suche nach ihrer Oma, die laut ihrer Mutter vor kurzem gestorben ist. Doch Diana ist der festen Überzeugung sie vor kurzem noch gesehen zu haben. Nachdem sie sich erholt hat verliebt sie sich in Julian, ein Mann der zuvor etwas von ihren Medikamenten abhaben wollte. Dieser ist zwar mit Jenny, der Tochter der Geschäftsführer von Steinkamp Wellness Kondome zusammen, beginnt aber ein Verhältnis mit Diana. Im Laufe der Zeit findet Julian langsam heraus, dass sie alle nur Schauspieler in einer Serie sind und dies gar nicht das echte Leben ist, doch niemand will ihm glauben. Schließlich trennt sich Julian von Jenny und heiratet Diana. Doch während der Hochzeit bricht Julian plötzlich zusammen. RTL haben ihn sterben lassen, damit er nicht weiter erzählen kann, dass sie in einer Telenovela leben. Mit letzter Kraft erzählt Julian Diana das Geheimnis und gibt ihr einen Brief, auf dem er alles aufgeschrieben hat. Diana liest ihn erst an seinem Grab und erfährt, dass sie wirklich nur Schauspieler sind, doch darf dies nicht laut ausgesprochen werden, da RTL sonst merkt, dass sie hinter das Geheimnis gekommen sind. Herr Spahnlik, der Sekretär von Steinkamp Wellness Kondome hat inzwischen eigene Forschungen angestellt und ist zur RTL Hauptzentrale in Alaska gefahren. Von dort hat er Dokumente entwendet, die belegen, dass sie sich nur in einer Serie befinden. Dies berichtet er auch Jenny. Diese spricht die ganze Zeit darüber, weshalb RTL darauf aufmerksam wird. Bevor Diana etwas dagegen tun kann, schreibt RTL das Drehbuch um. Alle Charaktere vergessen das Geheimnis und leben ihr normales Telenovela-Leben weiter. Julian wird komplett aus der Serie geschrieben und existiert für sie nicht mehr. Staffel 2 Diana hat immer wieder Visionen von Julian und weiß nicht, was sie zu bedeuten hat, da er für sie nie existiert hat. Da RTL merkt, dass Diana so nicht mehr als Hauptperson zu gebrauchen ist, führen sie eine neue Hauptperson ein: Die Brillenschlange. Als Love-Interest wird ein Typ, der ursprünglich nur im Intro vorkam eingeführt. Doch nicht nur Dianas Visionen sind ein Störfaktor. Ein Fan der Serie gelangt aufs Dreh-Gelände und fragt George um einen Autogramm, der natürlich nicht weiß, wovon dieser redet, allerdings vergisst er den Vorfall auch schnell wieder. So aber nicht Susanne, die den Vorfall beobachtet hat. Deshalb wird sie kurzerhand von RTL durch eine andere Schauspielerin ersetzt. Die meisten Charaktere fallen auf den Schwindel herein, so jedoch nicht der Rapper, der Freund von Susanne. Erst nach langer Zeit und viel Überzeugungsarbeit scheint der Rapper keine Zweifel mehr zu haben. Herr und Frau Petri, die Geschäftsführer von Steinkamp Wellnes Kondome trennen sich. Daraufhin wollen Jenny und Herr Petri nach Hawaii fahren und nie mehr wiederkommen. Herr Spahnlik, der inzwischen für RTL arbeitet, soll dies verhindern, da vor allem Jenny eine wichtige Hauptperson der Serie ist, doch er versagt. Die beiden verlassen die Serie. Am Ende der Staffel taucht plötzlich ein geheimnisvoller Optiker auf, den Franz Frakula, ein Vampir, der für Frau Petri arbeitet, als Van Hellsing enttarnt. Er ist gekommen um Franz Frakula umzubringen. Um dies zu verhindern, will Franz eine Armee von Vampiren erschaffen und macht deshalb die Brillenschlange ebenfalls zum Vampir. Staffel 3 In Staffel 3 wird es um den Kampf gegen Van Hellsing gehen. Außerdem kommen immer mehr Charaktere hinter das Geheimnis... Charaktere Hauptcharaktere Nebencharaktere Wiederkehrende Elemente Steinkamp Wellness Kondome Diese Firma ist Haupthandlungsort der Serie. Die Firma stellt nicht nur Kondome her, sondern hat auch ein Restaurant und einen Wellness- und Fitnessbereich. Außerdem gibt es eine eigene Schlittschuhbahn für die Schlittschuhfahrer, die von Steinkamp Wellness Kondome gesponsert werden. Geschäftsführer der Firma sind Herr und Frau Petri. Außerdem arbeiten fast alle handelnden Personen hier: Diana, Heinzi, Franz Frakula, Peter, Paul, Analita, Herr Spahnlik, anderer Schwuler, Brillenschlange, Uschi und die Mappenfrau. Pommesbude "Steakhaus" Die Pommesbude wird von der Umarmerin geführt. Außerdem arbeitet hier Dianas Mutter und die Aushilfe. Fast jeder Charakter hat hier bereits schonmal bestellt. Kneipe "7" Diese Kneipe wird vom Rapper geführt. Außerdem arbeiten hier immer wieder andere Charaktere. Unter anderem Uschi und der andere Schwule. Villa der Petris Hier leben die Petris mit ihrer Tochter Jenny. Außerdem lebt hier Fran Frakula als Untermieter. Die Villa hat Herr Petri auf Frau Petris Namen gekauft. WG In der WG wohnen aber der 2. Staffel der Rapper, die beiden Schwulen, Susanne und Uschi. Sex on the beach Räumlichkeiten In diesen ominösen Räumlichkeiten, die sich durch eine große blaue quietschende Tür und eine Wendeltreppe auszeichnen, wohnen fast alle Charaktere irgendwann einmal. Dazu gehören unter anderem Diana, die Umarmerin, Torsten und Peter. Aubama Aubama ist in der Welt von AWZ eine Art hochangesehener Sektenführer. Er kommt nie selbst vor, sondern wird immer nur erwähnt. So verehren ihn z.B. Dianas Vater und Torsten. Seine Lehren bringen sie dazu schwul zu werden. Chears/Pro-Chears In beinahe jeder Folge stoßen mindestens zwei Charaktere mit einem Getränk an und sagen dabei "Chears". Dieser Trinkspruch ist immer wieder Thema in der Serie. So versucht Herr Petri z.B. in einer Folge herauszufinden, woher dieses Wort kommt. In Folge 7 verspricht sich die Umarmerin und sagt aus Versehen "Pro-Chears." Seitdem ist dies der neue Trinkspruch aller Charaktere. Sexualitäten Auffallend ist, dass die Charakter immer wieder ihre Sexualitäten ändern. Der andere Schwule ist zwischendurch gar nicht mehr schwul. Jenny wird aber der zweiten Staffel lesbisch und die Umarmerin erzählt in der ersten Folge, dass sie früher mal lesbisch war. Wissenswertes *Zwischen der zweiten und dritten Staffel erschien ein Special, bei dem die Umarmerin und der andere Schwule beim perfekten Dinner teilnehmen. *In den ersten Folgen benutzen Gonis und Johanisbrot ein Mikro mit Wackelkontakt, weshalb es immer wieder zu Störgeräuschen kommt. *Seit der 9. Folge gibt es vor jeder Folge eine Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Handlung. Kritik "ich war ja schon vorher geschädigt ... aber jetzt ? ..." - ritusilver "looool? Crazy" - TheTopSecretFemale "ihr arschlöcher geil wie behindert" - ilmm2009 "hahah SAu geil wie kommt man nur auf so ein scheiß..!!" - missDeluxxx95 "Ich kann nicht mehr das isz so witzig einfach nur genial" - Nina2039 Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Synchro